Field
The embodiments are generally directed to accessing memory using a memory controller and specifically to scheduling access to heterogeneous memory regions having various access latencies.
Background Art
Electronic devices include heterogeneous memory systems. These memory systems include volatile and non-volatile memories. Each of these memories has different characteristics, such as bit storage requirements and latency access. However, as a number of heterogeneous memory systems in the electronic device increases, what is needed is a memory controller that prioritizes memory access to heterogeneous memory devices and improves access speed and energy consumption.